


A shocking revelation

by Seaangelsong16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaangelsong16/pseuds/Seaangelsong16
Summary: Michael can't fall asleep so Ennard helps in his own way.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Ennard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 382





	A shocking revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circuland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759767) by [Jaunty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty). 



> This is my first time writing smut. I'm sorry if it's bad.

" _Michael, go to sleep._ " Michael Afton knew he needed sleep, but ever since being scooped by Ennard, he had nightmares. At first, he hated Ennard with a fiery passion but as he started to talk with and understand Ennard's point of view it turned to sympathy and eventually love. Which brings us to the present day. "I can't, I'm trying but I'm just not tired. I've tried counting sheep, I've tried meditation, I've tried everything I could think of." Michael complains with a sigh, staring at his ceiling.

" _Maybe not everything_ …" Ennard whispers with a tone of suggestion in his voice.

"What are you… Oh. Nope, not going to happen." Mike protests shaking his head. 

" _But Michael, masturbation brings forth a release of endorphins that make one tired."_ Ennard argues.

"Do I want to know how you know that? Besides I'm not doing that with you inside me." Mike says firmly to shut down this conversation. Ennard doesn't say anything in protest which worries Michael. Sometimes silence was just arguing. "Whatever you're planning, stop," he warns.

 _"I'm not planning anything_." Ennard says with fake innocence. It was hard to tell in his more robotic tone but Michael had learned over the years to recognize it.

"If you're not planning something, then why can I feel your wires moving? You know that makes me feel weird," Michael sighs. The shifting wires made him feel tingly, almost like being tickled. "Seriously, what are you doing?" The shifting inside him had gotten worse and he was curious.

" _I'm connecting my wires to what's left of your nervous system. I have an idea."_ Ennard informs Michael, focused on his personal mission. The first wire connects and sends a curious sensation into his many cores.

Michael startles, quickly sitting up. "What the hell was that?!" He shouts as the electric feeling in his left arm finally fades away.

" _That was the first connection."_ Ennard informs Michael. His voice contained a new emotion. What was it? He connects another wire feeling the same sensation from before.

Michael lets out another gasp. The electric feeling was different from anything he's used to and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Ennard finally finishes connecting the wires and Michael is left shaking. Every nerve is practically singing with slight currents."W- what are you planning?" He pants trying to calm down.

Ennard doesn't respond other than to send a spark of weak electricity through his wires. He did have a plan but wouldn't say anything.

Michael arches his back with a cry at the surge of tingles directly in his nerves. There was no way to escape the shocks that sent pleasure racing through him. "S-stop. I said no," he tried to scold Ennard but it was hard as the euphoria made his thoughts hazy.

" _Just relax Michael, I'll make sure you'll be exhausted enough to sleep._ " Ennard purrs sending another jolt of energy.

Michael gives another cry as the energy crackles throughout him. He can't deny his want anymore and turns onto his stomach. He grabs one of the pillows he has and places it between his legs, giving a slow thrust moaning at the friction. "P-please, Ennard. More." He starts to beg, whining at the feelings. He wanted, no, needed more. "Please. Please, please."

" _Shh, I'll give you more, more than you can imagine."_ Ennard purrs sending another shock, stronger this time."

As Michael arches his back again, he thrusts quicker into a pillow. He makes whimpering noises at each new round of shocks. He couldn't feel anything but the pleasure burning him from the inside. He finally came with a scream finishing into his pillow. The last thing he hears before falling asleep in Ennard whispering.

_"Goodnight Micheal."_


End file.
